Naughty Sister
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: Sakura's been a bad girl, now Satoshi, her older brother, has to punish her while their father is away. Lovely Lemon.


Warning: Contains Lemon and Incest.

* * *

"Sakura, I have to punish you for what you've done." A black haired man with bright blue eyes smirked down at his little sister with pink hair and green eyes, his own eyes shimmering with lust.

"But Aniki," The pink haired girl pouted, her perfect bottom lip jutting out in a way that made all men go crazy.

"Shut up! You know what you did was unacceptable!" Her older brother, Satoshi, growled with his lip up in a snarl.

"A lot of girls do it!" Sakura defended herself.

"It's not right for someone your age and it's inappropriate!"

"Satoshi-"

"Sakura. You know you shouldn't be doing this and I have to punish you."

"B-but!"

"No buts! Bend over."

"No!"

"Bend. Over. NOW." Sighing, Sakura did as he said, bending over so her torso was pressed against Satoshi's bed, her large breasts pressing into the soft bed as her ass stuck into the air. With her arms down on the bed and her right cheek pressing against it as well, she looked over at her Aniki who walked towards her rear and stood directly behind her.

She thought he was just going to spank her like her mother did- but instead, he reached around her waist, to the button and zipper of her jeans, and unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down.

"No- Aniki, don't!" But it was too late, Satoshi had already pulled down her jeans to her ankles and saw the sight of her bare legs and plumb and perky ass.

"No panties? Damn, you really are a _slut_." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. His hands ran over her ass, before his right hand went up with his left holding the side, his right hand slammed onto her ass, making the skin red and Sakura move forward in a cry as he pulled it back up- ready to give her another spanking.

He spanked her four times as hard as he could until her ass was a bright red color. After the last spanking his hands roamed around her butt, squeezing and groping it. While his left hand was rubbing circles on the red skin, his right hand moved down to the crack, going lower until his fingers hit a damp spot. He grinned like a maniac, and moved his fingers to massage her clit, making the pinkette gasp in surprise and pleasure.

"A-Aniki! Wh-what are you doing?" Sakura asked as Satoshi made little circles around her clit with his index finger.

"Punishing you. You've been a naughty girl." Satoshi responded. Sakura could feel the smirk on his face.

The emerald eyed girls pussy quickly became wet, and Satoshi, noticing this, put the finger that was massaging her clit into her pussy with another gasp from Sakura. He moved his middle finger around and then inserted another finger, pumping them in and out off her hot pussy. His left hand then moved from her side to her front, resuming to massage the pinkette's clit.

"You dirty slut. Enjoying your older brother pleasuring you? You _whore_." Satoshi growled, taking his fingers out and away from her.

"N-No, don't stop!" Sakura moaned.

Satoshi flipped her over so her back was now pressed against his bed. He took her tight red tank top and ripped it off her, leaving her in her red cupped bra. Her d-cupped breasts were bursting with her heavy breathing, just wanting her bra to be taken off. Satoshi also ripped that off and finally came to the sight of her perky nipples. Seeing his little sister lying on his bed, completely naked, turned him on- so he unbuckled his pants and took them off along with his boxers. As soon as his boxers were off, his 10 inch cock sprang forward, hard and ready for a good fuck.

Spreading her legs apart, Satoshi slammed his dick into her wet pussy, hands holding her legs apart by her knees.

"AH! SATOSHI!" Sakura screamed in pleasure and lust.

Satoshi continued to thrust into her, getting quicker and faster as his hard erected cock slammed into her tight pussy. In and out he thrust, ramming his dick again and again into her wet cunt. She could feel his balls hitting her with every thrust. His dick slammed against her wall, managing to hit her G-spot every time. The pinkette's eyes were nearly to the back of her head as she panted and moaned, thrusting her hips to be in synch with the movement of her older brother's hard dick.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh, GOD! Aniki, fuck me! Fucking cum in me!" Sakura panted as her hands went to grab and play with her own breasts, cupping them and releasing them, watching them bounce. She pinched and flicked her own nipples before going back to just rubbing them.

With a grunt and a loud groan, Satoshi released his load into his sister's young pussy, his cum filling her and pouring out to coat her pussy lips. He pulled his dick out, breathing hard, and pulled Sakura up so she was sitting straight in front of him. He forced her off the bed and onto her knees, then sitting down on his bed so her mouth was straight across from his erected cock. He intertwined his fingers into her hair and forced her head forward, making the young pinkette give him a blowjob. At first she gagged at the length in her throat, but then pulled back and could work her magic.

Her pink tongue licked the slit of her older brothers cock and sucked, tongue curling it's way around his length as she moved her head back and forth, taking in his whole dick in her mouth and allowing it to slide down her throat.

"N-hn. Fuck yes. Suck me, Imouto." Pulling Sakura's head back down to fully take in his cock she moved her tongue around expertly. She played with his balls with one hand while her other was pumping fingers into her tight little pussy. She went quicker up and down his dick, her tongue swirling around.

It didn't take long for Satoshi to cum again, pulling his cock out of her mouth and squirting his load onto her face. She licked up the cum on her lips and wiped the rest of with her fingers, then licking them clean.

"Do my pussy again, aniki. Fuck my little pussy!" Sakura begged, still on her knees as she humped his leg, eager for more cock in her pussy.

Satoshi looked at his sister, so eagerly humping his slightly hairy leg. But yes, he was one of those guys who shaved his dick. Girls don't dig hairy cocks.

The black haired man sighed, knowing he was probably going to regret the decision he was about to make. Grabbing his sister by the waist, he pulled her aching wet pussy off his knee and set her on the bed, before bending down to pull his boxers back on, leaving his jeans lying on the ground.

"Nope. Dad's gonna be home soon. I won't tell him about your toys, but get rid of them." Cracking his neck, the sexy blue eyed man smirked at the dumbfounded girl who's juices were leaking all over his bed sheets. He started to walk out of the room in just his boxers, but stopped when he was at the door, turning back to face his sister.

"You can clean my sheets, by the way. You know, as a thank you for not telling dad." And then he walked away.

'_Damn, I really need a cold shower.'_


End file.
